


The Mating Habits of Hibari Kyoya

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael





	The Mating Habits of Hibari Kyoya

It all started the way it normally did. Thrown into each other's vicinity by Vongola plans, Hibari could never resist starting a fight. It didn't help that Mukuro made a hobby of picking fights – and he was uniquely suited to riling Hibari up.

He'd always considered it a fun bonus to working with the Vongola. Sometime in the future, when things came together, he'd claim Sawada Tsunayoshi's body, but until then Mukuro had to amuse himself somehow. Hibari was nothing if not amusing.

Mukuro had long since decided the limits of their fights – when on a mission, they could fight as they liked, but neither could be seriously injured. He also never allowed the fights to truly end, because what fun would it be if Hibari thought he could beat him?

He had never informed Hibari of these rules, of course, but he had noticed that as bloodthirsty as they both could be, it never compromised whatever mission they'd been given. If Hibari had his own guidelines to their fights, Mukuro didn't care. He played by no one's rules but his own.

That day, things were a little different. The fight was normal, flying tonfa and Hibari's angry, determined face. Mukuro had just begun to get bored, and was on the verge of finding a way to slip out of this little scuffle, when Hibari kissed him.

It wasn't that he didn't see it coming. It was just so unthinkably strange that Mukuro had to let it happen, if only to see what the fallout would be. Chrome had once said he was the kind of man who would light something on fire just to see it burn, but as well as Chrome knew him, Mukuro thought she was wrong in that – he would only light something on fire if he thought it would burn in a particularly interesting way.

This had the potential to be very interesting.

Mukuro felt his back meet the wall, not gently. He'd bruise – this body would bruise, anyway. The kiss was violent and aggressive, not unlike Hibari himself. Mukuro wasn't surprised by that in the least. He felt the skin of his lower lip break as Hibari bit down hard right before he backed away.

Mukuro was thrilled.

He watched the expression on Hibari's face change into something that he couldn't quite read, and he watched Hibari turn and stalk from the room. Only then did Mukuro let himself laugh, licking the blood from his lip. This would be fun, he thought.

That was how it began.

Needless to say, it only escalated from there. Mukuro would never leave such a promising source of entertainment alone, and so he took to looking in on Hibari when the occasion presented itself – Chrome was usually happy to help him, and when she wasn't Mukuro had other ways. She thought it was sweet, which only showed how being around Mukuro had warped her mind (according to Ken). Hibari noticed this, of course, and most of the time responded by simply acting as if no one was there.

Most of the time.

The rest of the time, things proceeded more or less as they normally did – exchanges of blows and words. But it was different now. Mukuro let things happen as they would, telling himself that he was interested in seeing where it would go, and Hibari didn't let him down – the rough kisses continued, and though Hibari fought as viciously as ever, Mukuro couldn't help noticing that he no longer seemed to be actively trying to kill Mukuro. In fact, the rare times they had missions together, Hibari seemed to be making some kind of effort to work in tandem instead of just killing everything. (Mukuro tended for more subtlety, if you could call it that, which was one of the many, many reasons they rarely worked together.)

It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. It amused Mukuro. Not that he was the poster child for social adjustment, but Hibari really had no idea how to act around people – or more likely he just didn't care. Mukuro was content to let it go on for awhile, because he enjoyed it and because he still wasn't completely certain that Hibari wouldn't rip out his throat if he got too close (though that might be fun too).

He let it last until he was bored. This was longer than one might expect, because both he and Hibari had their own things to attend to, for the Vongola and for themselves. But one night, Mukuro slipped into Hibari's room, wearing his own form, a robe, and not much else. From the bloody clothes on the floor, Hibari had been on a mission tonight – perfect, in Mukuro's opinion. He made no particular attempt to be stealthy when he slipped into Hibari's bed. He'd felt Hibari's eyes on him from the moment he entered the room, after all.

"Hello, darling. You smell like blood." Mukuro leaned close, licked a cut along Hibari's jaw. "Mm... not bad."

"Get out of my bed," Hibari said. It was an order.

Mukuro was terrible at taking orders. "You don't really want me to, Kyoya..." He pressed close, feeling Hibari's body tense against his. But Hibari hadn't killed him yet, which proved Mukuro right in every way that mattered.

"I've never been courted before, you know," Mukuro said with a little smirk. It was dark, and since Hibari couldn't see it, Mukuro pressed his lips to Hibari's throat. To be helpful, of course. "I almost didn't realize what you were doing. If you wanted to sleep with me, you could just have asked.” They were both perfectly aware that something like that would have been well below the dignity of Hibari Kyoya, but Mukuro never could resist twisting the knife a little. “It's not like I would have said no."

Hibari made a disgusted noise, but the way his hand came up to grip Mukuro's arm said something entirely different.

Mukuro couldn't keep the satisfied smile from his face, and to be honest, he didn't really try. "Then again, maybe I should have seduced you a long time ago. It obviously wouldn't have been that difficult."

"Shut up," Hibari said this time, scowling at him.

"I'm just surprised that you actually wanted another human being enough to pursue them. And really, it's very flattering." Mukuro slipped his leg over Hibari's waist, straddling him, content in his superior height – he eyed Hibari with open interest.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I said shut up." Mukuro didn't expect the sudden shifting of Hibari's weight, though perhaps he should have, and before he knew it they'd changed positions and Hibari was looking down at him. "Are you going to talk all night, or are we going to fuck?"

Mukuro couldn't help laughing, and it didn't even come out as mocking as he had intended it to. Few people managed to surprise him, after all. He reached up, tangled a hand in Hibari's hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss. "I choose option B."


End file.
